Haunting Poetry and a brief Teaser trailer
by bloodhungryHalfa
Summary: Three Poems and a short teaser trailer to a work-in-progress fanfiction. Yeah, it'll probably be really crappy, but who cares? :D ...Wait. Don't answer that. T for language... I guess.


**Three Poems and a short teaser trailer to a work-in-progress fanfiction. Yeah, it'll probably be really crappy, but who cares? :D ...Wait. Don't answer that. T for language... I guess.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bored now... And my poems are always dark. What's up with tha'?<strong>

**I'm not really much of a poet, anyway. I preffer actual stories and stuff... but I guess I can have my moments. Key word; _moments_, :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Haunting<strong>

Leaves falling around us,  
>Shadows scurrying away.<br>Our presence causes so many things,  
>Constant as night and day.<p>

Red eyes see more than reflected light,  
>Green eyes see far less.<br>Blue hair joins the wind in flight,  
>Auburn locks tame as night.<p>

But night is never tame, is it?  
>Things never as they seem.<br>This terrible world that brings smiles to our lips,  
>Is no more than a dark dream.<p>

Something stirs behind us,  
>Something's trying to flee.<br>It should expect nothing less,  
>Then a quick and painful death.<p>

There is no place we'd rather be,  
>Where we burn with glee.<br>Oh, all had better look out tonight,  
>When <em>we<em> prowl out of sight.

Does it really have to be this way?  
>A small voice inside us asks.<br>Our lips twist into a dark, fearsome grin,  
>Henceforth are gone the lies and masks.<p>

A hunt tonight,  
>It has already begun.<br>A haunt tonight,  
>They won't even see us come...<p>

**...**

**That was a bit of a spur-of-the-moment thing, if you must know. '3'**

**... Yesh.**

**Chaos of the Mind**

Who cares about what I think?  
>Who else but me even tries?<p>

I suppose it's understandable,  
>When all I show them are lies.<p>

A chill floats through the air,  
>Yet a fire burns within me.<p>

Oh how much I wish I could leave it,  
>Leave my mind, be free.<p>

Burdens heavier than being trapped in stone,  
>I carry with me every day.<p>

Sometimes I really wonder,  
>How many more of my friends I must betray?<p>

I lie to keep them safe,  
>My secrets under lock and key.<p>

But how many of them would really understand,  
>The complexities of someone as broken as me?<p>

Ask a question, get a question,  
>The wisdom behind those words is inspiring.<p>

Or maybe I would think such,  
>If I had the extra space for pointless admiring.<p>

But who really wants to hear,  
>The mumblings of someone as chaotic and broken as me?<p>

**...**

**Changes in the Wind**

They're always there controlling,  
>Looming like impending doom,<br>Trying to lock your free will away...

All I can do is start hoping,  
>that everything with fade with time,<br>But I know that's just a stupid wish,  
>From my stupid state of mind.<p>

I always feel them patrolling,  
>Watching like the vultures they are,<br>I want to feel the sea spray.

And I want to know I can feel free,  
>To laugh and throw away the key.<p>

To kick sand in their faces,  
>Say things no one'd dare repeat.<p>

But letting go of things you don't know you're holding,  
>Is far from an easy feat.<p>

Now as I sit here under the dark rain clouds,  
>It's not like I can really care now,<br>I sit here and I wonder,  
>Ignoring the rude, harsh, thunder.<p>

But there's something I know with a clarity I've never felt before...  
>For once I want to let my heart decide,<br>What kind of future lies in store,  
>For muddled little me.<p>

**...**

**That was completely random. Completely and utterly. I have no idea what that was supposed to mean, if anything.**

**In case you didn't figure it out, those were all from Dyanna's PoV. (the person in my avatar)**

**And here is the last thing, a small little oneshot/teaser/trailer for a fic I'm writing called Retaken (the actual story won't be in 1****st**** person perspective, except for maybe little "Thoughts" a character has on the matter at hand.). ;)**

**Never Cross a PHANTOM!**

They all think I have an ulterior motive for everything. _She_ always tries to heal my wounds. My wounds are already scarred over. They cannot be healed.

But I don't always have an ulterior motive!

I just want my brother safe. And he can't do that if he's not using his head! He's smart, I know he is. I _know_ he can do better. I _know_ he has problems—heck, everyone does.

I clenched my gloved hands, my body tense and sore. I'd been up all night worrying about him, having to keep an ear out to see if he was getting attacked again. Ghosts like to do that a lot, it seems.

My brother is not an insomniac like me, he's used to more sleep than I am to be able to keep his brain working like it should and not like an unoiled locomotive.

They all think I don't care? I do bloody care! I care a bloody lot, actually!

My brother is throwing his LIFE away and all I can do is my own stinking little part with my computers and little gadgets. I could shoot the apple off someone's head with my aim, but no one ever lets me out. My eyes flash red as I crunched my old piece of scrapped phone I'd been trying to convert in my hand as if it were paper.

I covered for him whenever he got back. And I was the only one who'd bloody bothered to train, _extensively_, I might add, and he was the one who took it upon himself to get the ghosties single-handedly.

No bloody more.

I stood up to my full height. I might not have his strength, I might not have his power, but I sure as hell was better in my own areas and I would _not_ sit here another minute while he risked his hide doing something that was pointless and stupid, not to mention reckless.

He should leave it to our parents... but _no_. He chooses to do it himself.

Summoning up the white-tinted-red rings, transforming me from human to ghost, I gathered all my wits about me and flew through my window, charging up my hand with red ecto-energy.

No more, brother. No more going it on your own no matter how much your ego tells you to.

I should never have listened to you when you said to stay on the sidelines.

I was a fool, I was a coward, I was weak.

But I'm not anymore.

And I blasted this next ghost hard enough to give it a solid reminder not to ever, _ever_, cross a Phantom.

**...**

**Yeah, that sucked.**

**Ok, BYE! :D**


End file.
